Bar codes have become a part of everyday life. Most, if not all, consumer items have a bar code either on the item or attached to the item in some manner (e.g., a hang tag with a bar code). Organizations such as corporations and hospitals attach bar codes to physical property in order to keep track of the location of this physical property. Warehouses use bar codes on items, pallets, rows of racks, etc. to locate items and for inventory control. There are numerous other examples of bar codes being used for different purposes.
In each of these instances, it is not the act of attaching the bar code to the item that produces the favorable results, but the act of reading the bar code attached to the item and processing the information contained in the bar code, e.g., reading a bar code on a grocery item and charging the customer the correct amount for the grocery item. However, in many instances, the reading of the bar code is not an easy or straightforward task to accomplish. There may be instances where there is a problem with the bar code itself, e.g., the bar code image is not sufficiently sharp or has become damaged in some way, or instances where the reader causes a problem, e.g., the bar code reader is too close or far from the bar code to obtain a sharp image. If the bar code cannot be read, the myriad of benefits associated with bar coding items will not be realized.